To Love or Not to Love
by Black Aeon
Summary: ON HIATUS! This is a story about Luffy meeting someone with the same dreams just like him. Will rivalry blossom, or will something unexpected like love blossom instead? Will Kai and Luffy find out something else also? Luffy x Kai Please R and R!
1. The Meeting

**To Love Or Not To Love**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything else that is in this fanfic. One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda. I only own the character Kai, and her swords Shadow,Night, and Black , the sword Blue Lightning belongs to me. Also, I made up a devil fruit which is the Psy Psy fruit. That also belongs to me, the rest belong to someone else. Pairing is Luffy x OC**_

**Chapter 1**

"MEAT!!!! Nami, I want MEAT!!" Luffy whined. "sighs,Luffy, you wouldn't be asking for meat right now if you hadn't eaten all of the food that we stored up last week. Look, were almost near this island that has a lot of food and good restaurants. Just wait till we get their alright?" Nami said. "sighs,okay." Luffy replied.

**-Violet Town-**

"Kai, are you sure that you want to buy me a new sword? I mean, I'm already happy with don't really have to go and buy me another one." Tashigi reasoned, embarassed that her childhood friend was going to buy a sword.

"It doesn't really matter. I have a lot of money from raiding other pirates ships and from bounties. So I'm alright with buying you a new sword." Kai said monotonously.

"_sighs_, Fine." Tashigi replied defeatedly.

Kai nodded her head and asked the owner for a sword.

"Well,the best one we have right now is, Blue Lightning." the owner said.

"I'll take it." Kai said.

"You sure? I mean,this sword is really expensive and no one wants this sword because they say that it's cursed." the owner said.

"Well, I don't mind. Tashigi is cursed with clumsiness, so it suits her perfectly." Kai said, smirking at Tashigi.

"Kai!I am not clumsy, I just tend to trip...alot." Tashigi said, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, over nothing." Kai said.

Tashigi just glared at Kai with all her might.

"So,how much old man?" Kai asked.

"Well, originally, it was 5,000,000 berries becuase it was cursed, but for you, I guess I can give it to you for, hmm, 5,000 berries." the owner negotiated.

"Deal." Kai said, handing the owner 5,000 berries.

The owner took the money and handed her the sword.

"Here, Tashigi. It's yours now." Kai said.

"Wow! Thanks, Kai." Tashigi said, admiring the sword.

They then left the store and started walking around until Tashigi tripped over her own feet and fell on top of someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Tashigi said hurriedly, getting up quickly and extending out her hand to the person.

"It's okay. Are you alright?"vThe person asked.

"Yeah, I'm...Roronoah Zoro?!" Tashigi said.

"Huh? Hey! Your that navy chick that always tries to fight me! What's the big deal?" Zoro asked.

"Want to introduce me to your friends over here, Tashigi?" Kai asked, quirking an eybrow at Zoro.

"Huh? Oh! Right. Um, Kai, this is Zoro, Luffy, Nami, and Sanji." Tashigi said.

"Hm, nice friends you got here. What's with the green hair?" Kai asked.

"How am I supposed to know! I was born with it alright! Don't patronize me because I have green hair!" Zoro replied heatedly.

"Uh, okay. I just asked why you have green hair. No need to go all bitchy on me." Kai said sweatdropping.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." Zoro said.

"Um, hello? Were not invisible to you are we?" Nami asked, sweatdropping at the fact that they were ignoring them.

"Uh, no. You just decided to not speak up during our conversation." Tashigi said.

"Ok. Well. I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!!" Luffy said enthusiastically.

Everyone sweatdropped at Luffy's charisma and enthusiasm.

"OK, but I don't know your gonna do that when I'm gonna be King of the Pirates. Actually, make that Queen of the Pirates." Kai said.

"What?! You can't be King of the Pirates! In order to be King of the Pirates, you have to be a guy! That's why it's called KING of the Pirates!" Luffy said.

"I know, thats why I said QUEEN of the Pirates." Kai said, glaring at Luffy.

"Uh, guys, maybe we shouldn't be fighting right now, I mean, were starting to cause a scene and everbody is looking." Nami said. "Then let them look if they want to." Kai said, still glaring at Luffy.

"Yeah, what she said." Luffy replied.

"You know, why don't we finish this at the dock, I mean, if you fight here, you might hurt them." Tashigi suggested.

"Yeah, I agree." Zoro said.

"Fine, just don't interfere." Kai said, walking to the docks.

Luffy glared at her, but followed her with no arguement.

"Man, I've never seen Luffy get so hyped up over a girl." Sanji said.

"Yeah, usually that's your job." Nami said.

"Yeah, that's usually, hey! That's not true!" Sanji yelled.

"Uh-huh." Zoro and Nami said at the same time.

"Uh, is he always like this?" Tashigi asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry though, I don't think he's gonna hurt her that bad. I mean, Luffy's a nice person." Zoro said.

"I hope so." Tashigi said.

"Anyway, how come your not trying to fight with me or take me to jail?" Zoro asked.

"Because I'm not a "navy chick", as you put it, anymore. I'm a pirate now." Tashigi said.

"WHAT?!" Zoro yelled.


	2. Tashigi's New Life

**Chapter 2**

"What?! No way!!" Luffy said.

"Why are you a pirate? Aren't you supposed to be a Marine or Navy chick?" Nami asked?

"Well, yeah, but I quit. After I met Kai, she changed my point of view on pirates. Including you guys also. I realized that you guys are good people, so I thought that maybe Smoker was just after power instead of justice. So I'm a pirate now." Tashigi said.

"Eh? Really? Wow. So, do you wanna join my crew?" Luffy asks.

"Why? I mean, I used to chase you guys around, and YOU, don't you want to object and say no? I mean, you must have thought I was crazy for always wanting to fight you. Right?" Tashigi asked.

"Uh, no. I mean, I thought you were really sane and that you were just doing your job." Zoro said.

"Roronoah Zor, don't you dare lie to me. Because once I find out that you were lying to me when you said I wasn't crazy, I will make sure you will never be able to stand on your own two feet. Got it?" Tashigi said.

"Uh, yeah. Gotcha." Zoro said, backing off about two feet away from Tashigi.

Kai smirks at this.

"Gee, I never thought that the famous Roronoah Zoro would be afraid of someone smaller than him." Kai said teasingly.

"Shut up. She has a sword and she's really good with away. Besides, who knows what she cuts off." Zoro says, placing his hands in front of his groins.

Tashigi starts laughing as he does this.

"Wow! I scared the famous Roronoah Zoro." Tashigi said, softly giggling.

"Mm...you must feel BLESSED." Kai teased.

"Hey! What's your name?" Luffy asked.

"Me? I'm Kai. Why?" Kai asked.

"Nothing, but, I just noticed that your really cute!" Luffy says.

This statement causes Kai to blush. "Uh, thanks...I think..." Kai said, trailing off.

"No problem! Hey! Why don't you join my crew too! Then, we can both achieve our dreams, even though it's the same." Luffy says, grinning at Kai.

"Hm, sure. Why not." Kai says, agreeing. "Great! Tehn it's settled! Kai and Tashigi are now our best friends and crew mates!! Now, let's get some food!" Luffy cries out happily.

Everyone, except Luffy, sweat drops and falls down.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" Luffy asks.


	3. Their Abilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Also, sorry if the second chapter was short. I'll try to make this chapter longer.**

**Chapter 3**

"So, now that were done eating, I wanna know what you can do. I know that Tashigi is good with swords, but I have no idae what you can do. So, can you show me a preview of what you can do, please?" Luffy asked.

"Sure." Kai said.

Kai then unsheathed a sword that was tied to her right hip. The sword was beautiful midnight black blade with a pure white handle.

"Tashigi you wanna fight with me? We haven't fought in a long time." Kai askes.

"Sure! I always wanted to fight you but never got the chance." Tashigi said.

Tashigi unsheathed her new sword, Blue Lightning. The sword was a beautiful electric blue sword with a white handle. Both Kai and Tashigi get into their stances. Then, Tashigi attacks Kai first with her sword. Kai blocks this attack and jumps back. Then, Kai twirls her sword around and then attacks Tashigi, aiming for her chest. Tashigi blocks this and then twirls around while unsheathing Shigure and attacks with both swords. Kai blocks the attack and bends down on one knee from the attack.

"Damn, Tashigi! You got better! Usually, it would take you like an hour or two to beat me. Maybe, you'll beat me this time." Kai says, smirking at Tashigi.

Tashigi just smiles at Kai and then attacks again with Blue Lightning. Kai jumps back to dodge the attack, then Kai does something to catch Tashigi off guard.

"Crap!" Tashigi cries out.

Tashigi barely dodges the attack and falls to the ground. Kai shot a dark, shadow energy ball at Tashigi. Then, Kai places her foot on Tashigi's chest and then places her sword on Tashigi's neck.

"Close, but not yet." Kai says to Tashigi, helping her up.

"You know I'm older than you, yet you talk to me as if your the one that's older than me." Tashigi says as she sheaths both of her swords.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Nami said.

Zoro nodded his head to agree.

"Me too! Me too! That was so cool! I'm so happy that your gonna be on my team!" Luffy said ecstatically.

"How did you do that?" Nami asked.

" I ate a cursed fruit. It was called the Psy Psy fruit. It gives me the ability to read people's minds, see their past,present, and future. Plus, I can create and control anything that has or relates to the elements shadow and darkness." Kai explains.

"Really? Wow! That's so cool. I ate the cursed Gum Gum fruit. I can stretch!" Luffy says, proud of his abilities.

"Really? Hm, that's cool." Kai says.

"I know right?! Alright! Now let's go back to the ship!" Luffy says.

Everyone agrees and follows Luffy to the docks.

**-Docks-**

"Wow! I can't believe your father allowed you to become a pirate. I thought your father would object to it." Ace says.

"Yeah. I didn't think that my dad would allow me. Especially, since Luffy has a really big bounty on his head." Vivi replied.

"Maybe your dad trusted Luffy sice he helped you out and everything." Ace said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Vivi said.

Then, after 1 minute of akward silence, it was shattered from loud screaming.

"ACE! VIVI! Hey you guys!!" Luffy screamed as he ran up to them.

"Hello, Luffy-san." Vivi greeted, smiling at him.

"Hey, Luffy. How ya been?" Ace asked.

"Nothing much. We got new crew mates! This is Kai and Tashigi!" Luffy said.

"Hey. Name's Ace. That's Vivi." Ace said.

"Aren't you the Princess of Alabasta? Aren't you supposed to be with your kingdom?" Kai asked, raising an eybrow at Vivi.

"Well, yeah. But, after I asked my dad if I can take a break from my royal duties, he agreed to it." Vivi replied.

"Huh? So, does that mean your a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Uh-huh." Vivi said.

"Wow! Alright! I'm going to show your around the ship so you can know your way around! Tashigi, you can sleep in Zoro's bedroom, and Kai can sleep with me!" Luffy said.

"Um, I don't know, I mean, uh, um..." Tashigi said.

"What's wrong? Scared? Wow! The famous Emily Tashigi is afraid to sleep in the same bed with the opposite sex. Amazing." Zoro teased.

"Shut up! I am not scared! I swear, Zoro! Lay one finger on me, I will cut you to ribbons!" Tashigi threatened.

"Um, what about you, Kai? You don't mind do you?" Luffy asked.

"Uh, I guess not." Kai said.

"Yay!! Now I don't have to worry about being cut to ribbons!" Luffy said, hugging Kai who was blushing.

"Uh, let's go to sleep, Luffy." Kai suggested.

"Okay! Alright! Everyone to bed!" Luffy commanded happily.

Everyone went to their rooms, and Kai followed Luffy to his room.

**------------**

**Okay!! Tell me what you think! I also might add some other couples. Tell me if I should also add them into the story.**

**Zoro x Tashigi**

**Ace x Vivi**

**Okay, that's all. Please review or I'll give you the killer puppy dog eyes!**


	4. Shopping and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 4**

_1 week later_

Ah! It's a beautiful morning! Birds fly and chirp, the sea is calm and blue, and Zoro and Luffy fighting over food? Just a normal life in the day of a, Straw Hat Pirate...um, kind of.

"Luffy! Stop hogging all the food!" Zoro yelled, attempting to kick Luffy in the gut.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Zoro and Luffy's antics.

"S_ighs_ ,I've been here for a week, and I'm still not used to this." Kai said dryly.

"Your not the only one. Question. Kai, why are you wearing Luffy's clothes?" Tashigi asked.

Kai looked down at her attire. She was wearing a black shirt with rolled up sleeves, baggy faded blue jeans held by a studded belt, and black and white Converse hightops.

"Because I don't have any other clothes, plus, if I go shopping, I'm afraid Nami and Vivi will make me wear,shudders PINK." Kai said.

Tashigi giggles at Kai as she said this.

"Then, just go on your own time." Tashigi suggested.

"I would, but we haven't found any towns or islands near by yet." Kai said.

"Don't worry! I found one!" Luffy cried out happily.

"Finally. We need some supplies. Luffy, stay with Kai, Vivi, and Ace. The rest will go look for some supplies that we can use before we head out again." Nami said as she docked the boat at the harbor.

"Okay!" Luffy cried ecstatically.

Luffy ran up to Kai and hugged her.

"Let's go! You can keep my clothes if you want. I don't mind." Luffy said, grinning at Kai.

Luffy's action's were causing Kai to blush and lose her calm and collected demeanor.

"Kai-san, _daijobu_?" Vivi asked, blushing as she held hands with Ace.

"Hai. _Daijobu_. Luffy, stop hugging me, it's hard to kinda hard to walk around if your gonna hug me all day." Kai said.

"Eh? But I like hugging you! You don't mind if I hug you at night. Why are your complaining now?" Luffy asked, pouting at Kai.

"That's because you and me get cold at night. Since were warm blooded, our bodies get cold easier. Which is why I allow you to hug me because of your body heat. (**A/N: I have no idea if that's true. I 'm just making this up**.)" she said, turning red.

"Wow, Luffy! Who knew you had it in you! Can you believe it? Luffy is a ladies man!" Ace said, putting an arm around Vivi's shoulders.

Vivi looked like she was going to faint.

"Slow down, Ace. Your probably gonna kill her one day if you do something so extreme." Kai said.

"Oops, sorry,Vivi." Ace said, taking his arm of off her shoulders and sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Um, its okay. You just shocked me for a bit. That's all. I don't really mind that much." Vivi said.

"Hey! I have an idea. Why don't me and Vivi go to one store, and you and Luffy can go to a different store? Then when were done shopping, we can meet back at that fountain?" Ace suggested, holding Vivi's hands.

"Yeah! So you two can make out and me and Kai can go eat food! BYE!!" Luffy cried, holding Kai's hands and starting to run in another direction.

"Luffy, wait!" Kai yelled, trying to keep up with Luffy's hyperness.

"Your trying to set them up aren't you, Ace?" Vivi asked as Luffy and Kai were out of their sights.

"Yup. I know she likes Luffy. She's just too stubborn to realize it. Luffy on the other hand, well, I'm just gonna have to help him a bit." Ace said as they went to a lingerie store.

"ACE! Your such a hentai! I can't believe you took me here!" Vivi said as they walked out of the store.

"Oops, how did I end up taking you here? My bad Sorry,Vivi." Ace said sheepishly.

Vivi was blushing as Ace kissed her on the lips so he can forgive her.

"Fine. Just don't do it again." Vivi said as she and Ace went to a restaraunt.

**-Kai and Luffy-**

Luffy and Kai were still running. They were in a nearly deserted street where there was only about 3 or 4 people who were minding their own business.

"Luffy! Slow down! I'm gonna trip if you don't slow..aah!" Kai cried out.

Kai tripped on her own feet as Luffy dragged her. Luffy tripped also and fell down ontop of Kai. Luffy was ontop of Kai and his lips were touching hers. Kai's eyes widen at the contact. Luffy immediately got up and helped Kai up.

"Sorry! Wasn't watching my pace! Hehe, my bad!" Luffy said, acting as if nothing happened.

"Uh, yeah. Just, slow down a bit next time." Kai said blushing.

"_Yosh_! Let's go!" Luffy cried out happily, dragging Kai into a store.

"What is this place?" Kai asked. The store was filled with lots of clothes that looked like they were waiting for her.

"This is Night Life. It has clothes ranging from black to white, and other dark colors. No pink." the owner said.

"Sweet. Just what I was looking for." Kai said.

"Hey! This looks nice! Maybe I should buy some stuff too!" Luffy said.

"Let's get shopping I guess." Kai suggested.

"_YOSH_!!" Luffy said, walking around all the sections of clothing that was displayed.

After two hours of shopping, Luffy and Kai were finished and were walking back to the fountains.

"Wow! I like shopping. It was fun! Thanks for agreeing to hang out with me, Kai!" Luffy said, stopping right in front of the fountain and looking at Kai.

"No problem. It was fun." Kai said, giving luffy a small smile.

Luffy grinned at her and then did something that shocked her. Luffy leaned forward and kissed Kai right on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer. Kai's eyes widened as Luffy kissed her, but they suddenly closed as she kissed him back. Everything felt so right and natural when she was with him. Maybe something was stirring. Right now, they didn't care. The rest of the world was just forgotten as they kept on kissing.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hi. Sorry if the Luffy x Kai thing was a little to fast. I needed a little help and I didn't know what else to put. Maybe you guys can give me some ideas. I'm open to any type of suggestions. If you have any ideas, then maybe you can tell me what they are and I'll try them out. I'm kinda new at this and I need some help. Thank you! **


	6. Kai's Story

**Dislaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**RECAP: **_Luffy leaned forward and kissed Kai right on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer. Kai's eyes widened as Luffy kissed her, but they suddenly closed as she kissed him back. Everything felt so right and natural when she was with him. Maybe something was stirring. Right now, they didn't care. The rest of the world was just forgotten as they kept on kissing._

**Chapter 5**

**-Next Day-**

"_Yawn_, Morning, everyone! Hi,Kai!" Luffy greets ecstatically.

Luffy, plus crew, was shocked to see Kai totally ignore him. This was unusual since they were best friends with some competitiveness when it came to One Piece and the title for King/Queen of Pirates.

"Kai? Are you okay?" Luffy asked, a little hurt that Kai was ignoring him.

Still, Kai ignored him completely and sat down next to Tashigi who was worried.

"Kai? Why are you ignoring me? If this was about yesterday, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you. It's just, that... I...I felt it was right at that time to kiss you!" Luffy said.

"WHAT?! Luffy! How can you kiss her?" Sanji yelled at Luffy.

"Luffy! I can't believed you told them that!" Kai said angrily as she got out of her seat and walked right up to Luffy.

"Um,oops?" Luffy replied weakly, feeling really, really small.

Kai growled, totally pissed off. Then, she did something really unexpected. She punched Luffy really hard right in the face. Luffy fell down from the unexpected blow. He was holding his cheek, which was really red and sore. Not only that, but when Kai punched him, he bit the inside of his cheek and it was bleeding.

"Grr! I HATE YOU!!" Kai cried out angrily, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, Kai ran away and ran right into the forest. Everyone was so shocked. They had never seen this side of Kai before. Usually, she was so calm and collected and emotionless except for the competitveness. Everyone looked at Luffy who's face was blank.

"Luffy? Luffy, what happened between you and Kai? Your never like this." Nami asked weakly.

"Yeah, you usually make up with food or something. What happened?" Ace asked.

Luffy never replied. Luffy got up and ran right into the forest to follow Kai.

"LUFFY! Luffy, wait!" Nami yelled.

"Guys, I'm really worried about this. I mean, sure. They have occasional fights, but it was never like this." Vivi said.

"Yeah. Something's up. What happened. All I got was something about a kiss." Ace said.

"Luffy must've kissed Kai. But, why is she so angry? He didn't mean it, right?" Nami asked.

"Who knows. Kai's a mystery. Even if she is my childhood friend." Tashigi said.

"So, now what?" Zoro asked.

"Just leave them alone, I guess." Sanji suggested.

"But, something might happen. I mean, they might end up beating the crap out of each other. Or actually, Kai will beat the crap out of Luffy." Zoro said.

"We are so doomed if one of them ends up in a body bag or something." Ace said.

"Yup. We are so screwed." Zoro said.

"Guys! have faith in them. Who knows, they'll probably make up and be best friends again. I mean, Kai's not gonna ignore Luffy for the rest of her life, right? Right?" Nami asked, not really convincing herself or the others.

"Uh, right. I guess?" Vivi said.

"Yup. We are so totally screwed." Zoro said.

**-Kai-**

Kai was sitting on a rock that was shaped like a chair. She was looking at the beautiful view of the waterfalls. She had been hiding here for more than an hour or two. All the while, she kept on hearing Luffy call her name. Sometimes it's really close, or really far away.

_'I can't believe he did that._' Kai thought to herself.

'_**You can't blame him. He doesn't know. Unless you tell him, then, you'll probably be angry at him till your dead.**_' Her concious told her.

'_I hate you._' Kai said to concious.

'_**He's coming. Tell him now.**'_ her concious said.

"Kai? Are you here?" Luffy asked softly.

"Yeah." Kai replied back.

Luffy came through one of the gaps between the trees. He walked over to Kai and crouched right in front of her.

"Hi. Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. I..I just thought that it was a good thing. I don't know. I'm really sorry, Kai. Will you tell me what's wrong and why you were ignoring me?" Luffy asked.

Kai was silent for a minute before she decided to speak up.

"It's because, you see...before I met you guys and Tashigi, I used to have a boyfriend." Kai explained.

For some reason, Luffy felt jealous and had no reason why.

"Go on." Luffy urged.

"Well, we were dating for about 3 months now, we were really happy. But, then, that day came. One night, Rai, my boyfriend, came home drunk. He was really drunk that he did something that made me not trust guys. He, Luffy, Rai, he...he...he tried to rape me." Kai said weakly, tears slowly streaming down her face.

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Shh! Don't yell. Please don't tell anyone this. Especially Tashigi. She doesn't know anything about this. Please, Luffy." Kai asked.

"Yeah. But, Kai. You know I'm not like that. I would NEVER hurt you. I wouldn't even think of hurting you. I'm not like that. I'm sorry, Kai. I should've never kissed you yesterday. Plase forgive me." Luffy said softly.

"Ok." Kai agreed.

"Friends?" Luffy then asked.

"Hahaha, friends." Kai said softly.

They both shook hands in agreement. Then, Luffy stood up and held out his hand for Kai. She took it, and Luffy helped her up. Then, they both walked back to the ship holding hands.

--------

**Ok, I'm finished with this chapter now. Tell me what you think. Also, I'm sorry that I forgot your name, I didn't mean to, but, I want to thank one of the readers who read this and gave me the idea about the Kai telling Luffy the story about her boyfriend. If your mad at me for forgetting you name, then I am fine with you being angry at m because it's my fault I forgot your name. Please read and review.**


	7. PMS?

**Disclaimer: Hey! I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Also, for chapter 5, I want to thank God'sAngel for giving me the idea about Kai ignoring Luffy and telling him her story about her , I wrote this chapter correctly. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**narrator's P.O.V.**

"Hey, you guys! You seem happy." Nami said, eyeing Luffy and Kai's hands.

"Aren't you guys gonna let go of each others hands and say that holding hands didn't mean anything orsomething?" Ace asked.

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

Kai looked down at their hands and saw that Luffy was still holding her hands.

"Luffy, your holding my hand." Kai said.

"Oh! Sorry." Luffy replied, immediately releasing her hand.

Kai softly smiled at him and then headed for the kitchen.

"I'm hungry. Sanji, did you cook anything?" Kai asked.

"Yeah! Hope you guys like curry and soda." Sanji replied.

"Well then, guess we better get to the table before." Kai managed to say.

"FOOD!! Food, food, food, food, food! FOOD!" Luffy yelled, cutting her off.

"Luffy eats all the food." Kai said, finishing off her sentence.

"OI, Luffy!! Don't hog all the food!" Zoro yelled, starting an arguement with Luffy.

"_Sighs,_ Here we go again. Another day, another fight. All natural for the Mugiwara Pirates." Kai said sarcastically to herself.

Nami and Tashigi giggled at this.

"_Ne_, Kai? Are you and Luffy a couple or something?" Nami asked, being really curious.

"What? No, were Just good friends and D. LUFFY! Don't eat all the curry you slow-minded, naive _baka_! ORTGAS D. ACE! You narcoleptic teme, do something about your brother! Come on you guys! I'm really emotional and hungry today! Do not piss me off!" Kai yelled angrily.

"Uh-oh. She's calling them by their full name. She must be really moody and hungry today." Nami said.

"Are you PMSing?" Luffy asked dumbly.

"I **AM NOT** PMSing!!!" Kai yelled.

"Yup. She's PMSing." Sanji said.

"Oh yeah." Zoro agreed.

"Guys, why don't you just lay off the food? Kai's had a really bad day." Tashigi suggested.

"Yeah. What clumsy, tipsy girl said." Kai said, having her second helping of curry.

"I AM NOT TIPSY, NOR CLUMSY!!" Tashigi suddenly yelled angrily.

"Will you guys stop fighting! It's so annoying!" Nami said.

"YOUR ANNOYING!!" Kai and Tashigi yelled at the same time.

"WHAT?!! I AM NOT ANNOYING!!" Nami yelled back.

"STOP SCREAMING!!" Vivi yelled.

"Look who's talking, princess." Kai said angrily.

"YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING?! HUH?! HUH?!" Vivi replied.

Soon, all the girls were fighting with each other.

"S_ighs_ What have we learned today boys?" Zoro asked.

"Never piss off PMSing girls?" Luffy replied cutely.

"WE ARE NOT PMSING!!" all the girls yelled.

"Exactly." Zoro agreed.

"ZORO!!" all the girls yelled angrily at Zoro.

"What? Did I say something?" Zoro asked.

"_Sighs,_ You'll never know the importance of a lady." Sanji said.

"Do you?" Luffy asked.

"Ooh, burn!" Ace and Zoro said at the same time.

"Shut up. It's not like you do. You'll never get a girlfriend if all you think about is food and One Piece. I mean, that's great,but, what if you need a love life? What are you gonna do? You need to think of getting a girlfriend, Luffy." Sanji advised.

"I guess so. I'll think about it." Luffy said.

"Now what? The girls are still fighting." Zoro said.

"I don't know. Look for another island?" Luffy suggested.

"Probably." Ace said.

So, the boys left, leaving the arguing girls to argue. Oh well. Like Kai sai, another day, another fight. All natural for the Mugiwara Pirates. I guess.

-------------

**Hopefully I did this correctly. If there was a problem, then please tell me and I'll try to correct myself. Please R and R. Thank you!**


	8. The Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter. If it looks really,really sucky, please forgive me. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7 **

**2 months later**

"Ace, Ace? Wakie-wakie, eggs and bacy...**PORTGAS D. ACE, WAKE THE HELL UP**!!" Sanji yelled into Ace's ear angrily.

"GAAHH! Damn it, Sanji! Next time you wake me up like that, you will find my foot nine-tenth's up your perverted ass!!" Ace yelled at Sanji.

"Sorry. No need to be all moody about it." Sanji replied.

"I didn't know that males also PMS. Did you know this, Nami?" Kai asked monotonously.

"Nope. Hey, Luffy! Did you find any islands yet?" Nami yelled.

"Yeah! Come look!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone came to the front of the ship where Luffy was standing and pointing to an island ahead.

"Let's go over there and see if they have any food!" Luffy suggested.

"Alright, I guess so." Nami said.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Besides, I don't think there's anyone there." Kai said, feeling cautious of the island.

"What do you mean? I think it looks normal and it feels safe. Let's go!" Luffy cried happily, steering the ship to the island.

"_Sighs_, Alright, but it's your funeral." Kai muttered softly to herself.

**On the island**

The Mugiwara Pirates were finally on the island. The island was beautiful and had large shady tropical forest with clear blue lakes and waterfalls.

"Wow! This place is beautiful! I don't know if they have meat, but they might have some fruits or something." Nami said.

"Let's go search for some food. We'll all split up and meet back here with whatever we can find. Is that alright with you guys?" Luffy suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

So, everyone went their separate ways leaving Kai all alone on the beach.

"_Sighs_, I knew this was a bad idea. I don't like being here, and I don't like this island. Whatever, I must be going crazy if I'm already starting to talk to myself after being alone for more than a minute. _Sighs,_ Reminder to self, kill Luffy when we get back on the ship if we get hurt or in trouble. Luffy is going end up killing us one day. I just know it." Kai said.

She started entering the huge forest feeling a little bit uneasy. Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere cutting Kai on the shoulder.

"Shit!" Kai cried out in pain, clutching her right arm.

Kai digs in her pocket and takes out a red bandanna that Luffy bought her and tightly ties it around the wound to stop the bleeding and so that the bandanna can put pressure on the wound. Then, another arrow is shot out of nowhere again, missing Kai by a millimeter or two.

"Damn! Where the hell are all these arrows coming from?" Kai yelled out angrily, running as fast as she could.

She dodged two more arrows that were aimed at her, and then stopped running when she came to the edge of a cliff.

"Crap." Kai said.

Then, she remembered that she had powers and that she could use it to her advantage.

"Duh! Why did I just think of that now? Luffy must be rubbing off of me." Kai said.

Her eyes started to glow black, then she was slowly levitating off the ground. "Bingo." she said, smirking. She then started flying to the other side of the mountain to look for Luffy and the others. All of a sudden, a huge rock monster popped out of nowhere making stop in midair.

"What the? What the hell is this? I knew it! I knew this was bad idea to come here. But no, I had to agree to come here and look for food because my stupid best friend/ captain/ rival said that this was a perfect place to loook for stuff. Perfect my ass! When we get back on the ship, I am **SO** going to kill Luffy." Kai said as she gracefully landed on the ground getting into battle stance.

Her eyes were still glowing black, but her hands were also glowing. The rock monster then slammed his fist on the area where Kai was supposed to be standing. Kai quickly dodged the attack and threw a shadow ball at the monster. The rock monster angrily yelled as it got hit in the area where the chest was supposed to be. Then, the monster jumped into the air, preparing to land right ontop of Kai.

"Pshh, you wish." Kai said as she put her handup and formed it into a fist and punched to rock monster.

The monster flew back into the air where it broke and crumbled in pebbles and stones. Kai returned to her normal self.

"S_ighs,_ Luffy, when I find you, you better look like crap or I am gonna kick your ass to high heaven." Kai muttered angrily.

_'Now what?_' she thought.

'_**Maybe you should start **__**looking for everyone now**.' _Her conscience replied.

'_Him too?_' Kai asked.

'_**Yes, him too. He's still your captain and friend.**' _Her conscience said.

"I hate it when your right. Scratch that, I hate it when I'M right." Kai said.

So, Kai started to walk around again, looking for Luffy and the others. All of a sudden, it started to rain.

"You have got to be joking me!" Kai yelled angrily. Even though Kai was frustrated and annoyed, she kept on looking for Luffy and the others.

"_Sighs_, This is gonna be a **LONG** day."

-------

**Alright! I finished this chapter. Sorry if it's aligned wrong. I can't fix it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Please R and R. Thank you!  
**


	9. The Amulet

**DISCLAIMER: I think you guys already know that I don not own One Piece. Hopefully, this chapter will be a little bit more exciting with some action and fighting.**

**Chapter 8**

"Luffy! Luffy, where are you?" Tashigi yelled.

"S_ighs_, Now what? Where is everyone? I don't like the look of this. Kai was right, something isn't right here." Tashigi muttered to herself.

Suddenly, Tashigi heard a rustling of leaves from behind her. She unsheathed Shigure from her right hip and got into a battle stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled.

"Tashigi?" someone asked.

"Kai?" Tashigi softly asked.

Then, Kai came out of a bush and had some minor cuts and scrapes on her arms.

"KAI! What happened to you?" Tashigi asked worriedly.

"I got attacked by invisible archers. I have no idea where they came from. Not only that, but I nearly got squished by some huge ass rock monster thingie. I swear, I'm gonna kill Luffy when I find him." Kai said grumpily.

"Come on. Let's go look for everyone else. They have to be somewhere near here, right?" Tashigi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." Kai said.

Both of them started to look around the huge tropical forest in search of their friends. All of a sudden, two arrows shot out of nowhere and scraped Tashigi and Kai on the arms.

"SHIT! Not again!" Kai yelled as she and Tashigi started to run to look for a way out of the forest.

Five more arrows shoot out of nowhere, two barely missing Kai's face by an inch and one barely missing Tashigi's shoulder by two inches.

"Come on! Don't we get a break or something!" Tashigi yelled.

Both of them were starting to lose their patience.

"GRR! That's it!" Kai yelled angrily.

She stopped and turned around. Then, Kai's hands nd eyes started to glow black.

"SHADOW BLANKET!!" Kai yelled.

Suddenly, the whole forest was covered in shadows and Tashigi couldn't see a thing.

"KAI! Where are you?" Tashigi yelled.

Then, the shadows were gone and Kai was sitting down on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"KAI! Kai, are you okay?" Tashigi asked bending crouching in front of Kai.

"_Sighs_, Yeah. Just a little wiped out. Now, I really **WILL** kill Luffy when I find him." Kai said.

Tashigi just laughed as she helped Kai up.

"Let's go. I don't like this place one bit. Luffy should've listened to you." Tashigi said as they started to walk around.

"Thank you! Finally! Someone gets me!" Kai said.

Then, Tashigi tripped over a rock and pulled on Kai's arm making her fall on top of Tashigi. Then, they started to rool down a sand hill and then landed on the soft sand. (**A/N: Think of a small snowball rolling down a snowy hill. They were like that**.) Both of them were about five inches way from eachother.

"Ouch! Damn did that hurt. Did you have to yank my arm so harshly?" Kai asked as she helped Tashigi stand up.

"Sorry. I didn't know there was a rock there. Wait a minute. Where are we?" Tashigi asked as she started to look around.

"A waterfall. But, why is there sand around here as if it was a beach?" Kai asked.

Right in front of them, was the most gorgeous waterfall.

"Wow!! It's so beautiful. Do you think that maybe everyone found this place and is inside?" Tashigi asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Kai said.

Both of them went inside the cave of the waterfall. What shocked them wasn't the ancient writings and drawings on the wall, but that the inside of the cave looked like a medieval ballroom with treasure chests and maps.

"What the hell? The walls are so weird. They don't even fit with the room. What is going on?" Kai said as she started to try to decipher the words and drawings.

"Kai! Look at this." Tashigi said.

She was holding something shiny but Kai couldn't see what it was.

"What is it?" Kai asked as she walked over to Tashigi.

"Some kind of amulet." Tashigi said.

Kai held up the amulet and loked at it. The amulet was gold with a midnight black diamond in the middle.

"I have no idea why, but, I feel like I know this from somewhere." Kai said softly.

"Really?" Tashigi asked.

"Yeah." Kai said as she put the amulet on.

Then, all of a sudden, Kai fainted.

"KAI! Kai, wake up! Come on, Kai. Kai!" Tashigi yelled, desperately trying to wake up Kai.

But, Kai couldn't wake up for she was in a dream. A dream that will tell her why she is here and why she and Luffy are destined to meet.

------------

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter. I don't know if this makes sense to you, but, this idea just popped into my head. I don't know if this was a good idea, but I'm just gonna try it out. Check out what happened to Kai in the next chapter. Bye!**


	10. The Dream

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. I was kind of busy with school and all. Anyway, let's get on with the story!Also, this is the part where Kai is dreaming. But first, Luffy, would you like to do the disclaimer? **

**Luffy: YOSH! Ok, BlackAeon does not own One Piece. If she did, then she would be filthy rich and she wouldn't have to go to school and she would have her own house, and she would have all the latest video games, and she could buy alot of food, and..**

**BlackAeon: OK!! That's enough. Now you heard it from Luffy, I do not own One Piece! Enjoy!**

**CH. 9**

It was a bright and joyous morning inside of a huge castle where two people were sparring. One of them was a 20 year old woman. She had midnight black eyes and waist length midnight black hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless top that stops right below her breasts, and tight black spandex material like capris, and black ankleboots. This woman was in a battle stance and was trying really hard to not laugh at the sight in front of her.

In front of her, was a young man, about 22 years old. He had short black hair with a midback length que, (**A/N: I think that's what you call a "manly" braid**) and black eyes. He was topless and was wearing black pants and black boots over them. The man was in a very awkward, yet hilarious, position. His tongue was sticking out as he kissed the marble ground with swirly eyes, and his butt was sticking out. This man wasnone other than the prince of this castle, and the woman was his wife-to-be, or fiance. In short, they were a soon to be married couple.

"Hahaha. Wow! I didn't know you were THAT flexible, Luffy!" the girl said.

"Shut up, Kai! It's not funny." Luffy said, getting up from his awkward position.

"Well forgive me if I have a sense of humor and you don't your, HIGHNESS!!" Kai said teasingly.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I DO have a sense of humor." Luffy said as he slowly advanced towards Kai.

"Oh really? Prove it." Kai said, quirking an eyebrow, accepting Luffy's challenge.

"Alright. I will." Luffy whispered huskily (**A/N: wow! he can do husky with his high pitched voice!LOL**), his face inches away from Kai's. Then, Luffy closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. Kai softly giggled and wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck, while Luffy wrapped his arms around Kai's waist.

"AHEM!! Why can't you guys just wait till the honeymoon?" Someone said.

Immediately, both Kai and Luffy separated quickly.

"Dad! Your up early! Um, uh, hi?" Luffy said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, well, it was kinda hard to sleep with the ruckus you two make when you spar." Luffy's dad said.

Luffy's dad was the king of the castle and was very handsome for someone his age. He had fiery red hair and black eyes. Even with the three scars on his left eye, he was every women's(except for Kai) dream man. He was King Shanks.(**A/N: yes, he is luffy's father. had no idea who luffy's father is, so, yeah. on with the story!**)

"Hello, your majesty" Kai said, curtseying.

"Hello, Kai! Why don't you go take a shower and dress up while I talk to my son here." King Shanks said.

Kai nodded and kissed Luffy on the cheek as she went to ther room.

"Um, am I in trouble?" Luffy asked.

"No. Your a big man. Besides, she's your fiance. You can kiss her all you want. I'm here to tell you that we are going to have a ball. I need you to know that there might be some men who will try to have her hand in marriage. They won't care if she already has a fiance. So, please try to restrain yourself tonight, Luffy. Am I clear?" King Shanks asked.

"Yup! As clear as the sky!! I will try hard to not kill any men tonight, father!" Luffy said ecstatically, bending the metal pole in his hand into a 90 degree angle.

King Shanks sweatdrops as he sees this from his son.

_'I knew he was strong, but I didn't think he would be THIS strong._' King Shanks thought.

"Um, okay. Then, why don't you go take a shower then come down for breakfast?" King Shanks suggested.

"Yosh!" Luffy said happily, leaving for his bedroom.

King Shanks sighs and then walks to his garden to meet some of his trusted men. On his way there, he saw his most talented chef flirting with his older son's girlfriend.

"Sanji! Does my son, Ace, know that your flirting with Vivi?" Kings Shanks asked.

"Your highness!! Um, I'll be going back to work now... Big ball ahead...CIAO!!" Sanji yelled, running away from a very amused king and a giggling blue-haired princess.

"Morning, your highness." Vivi said, curtseying.

"Morning, Princess Vivi. Have you seen my son?" King Shanks asked.

"Yes. He's out in the garden with everyone else." Vivi replied.

"Ok. Thank you." King Shanks said.

King Shanks then walked away and went to the garden where he saw that everyone was waiting for him.

"Morning, everyone!" he said.

"Morning, your Highness!" everyone replied.

"Alright. Now, I believe you all know what I called you out for, right?" King Shanks replied.

"..."

Eveyone was quiet and didn't speak a word. King Shanks sweatdropped.

"You have no clue. Do you?" he asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"S_ighs_...Alright. Well, I called you out here because tonight is the night of the ball. I need you all to be on guard because there will be some people who might try to...hmm...how can I put this, um, probably STALK, the princesses. So, I need to make sure that you guys will work hard and be on guard. Am I clear?" King Shanks asked.

"YES!!" everyone replied. "Alright. You may all leave, except for my son." King Shanks said.

"What is it, father? Is there something wrong?" Ace asked.

"No. I just want to tell you the same thing I told your brother. I NEED, no, I WANT you to restrain yourself tonight. Now, it's not like I'm saying you don't have self-restraint, but, after what I saw Luffy do to a metal pole this morning, I just need to be safe. Some guys might hit on Vivi. They won't be like Sanji where the flirting is playful and brotherly, but, I need you to NOT punch, OR kill anyone. Ok?" King Shanks asked.

"Gotcha!" Ace said.

King Shanks nodded and they both went off to to the dining room where they would be greeted by a surprise.

-------

**Ok! That's the end. So? What you think? Good, bad, ok? Please review.**


	11. The Dream: The Ball

**DISCLAIMER: Ladies and Gentleman, girls and boys!! It is now the long awaited chapter that you have been waiting for...THE BALL!!! clapping and cheering in the background**

As you know, One Piece does not belong to me. Or anything else in this story for that matter. Anyway, let's start!

CH. 10

*Narrator's P.O.V.*

SMACK!! This was the sound that reverberated throughtout the whole dining room.

"Oops, my bad." Someone said, slightly pissed off.

SMACK... KERSPLAT!!

Uh, did I say slightly? I meant REALLY pissed off.

"Kai! I'm so sorry! Please stop." Luffy asked.

Luffy was covered in mashed potatoes and gravy from head-to-toe. Why? Well, let's just say that he pissed of his fiance REALLY badly.

"Hmm, let me think about this...NO!" Kai said angrily.

"What in the world! Luffy, Kai, what is going on here!" King Shanks yelled, looking at his food covered son, and pissed off daughter-in-law.

"Luffy." Kai simply said.

"S_ighs_...Not again. Luffy, this is like, what...the third time you said something stupid to piss her off?" Ace asked.

"Um, I think it was the fifth...but then again, who's counting?" Luffy said sheepishly.

"Luffy, go take **ANOTHER** shower and change. Then, come down here for breakfast when your ready." King Shanks said.

"Yes, father." Luffy said as he got out of his chair and went straight to his bedroom.

"How in the hell did you two ever meet and not end up killing each other? Or in your case, end up not killing Luffy?" Ace asked.

"I don't know. Chemistry?" Kai asked.

"Nevermind. I wonder how Luffy's going to react when he sees about 100 men fawning over you." Ace said.

"The same way that your going to react when you see guys fawning over Vivi?" Kai inquired.

"So, have you and Vivi found a dress yet?" King Shanks asked.

"Uh, no. Not yet. We're kinda still looking." Kai said.

"Oh. Well, be sure that you guys find one. The ball IS tonight." King Shanks said.

"I'm not gonnna like this ball." Luffy said, sitting down on his chair next to Kai.

"Yeah. Me neither. The only reason some of the princes come here is so that they can flirt with OUR women." Ace said.

"YOURS?? Since when were we objects?" Vivi asked, just coming in.

"When you agreed to marry me?" Ace asked weakly.

"I...I...AM NOT AN OBJECT THAT YOU MEN CAN FIGHT OVER!! UGH! Tonight, when the ball is over, you are...you are...you're sleeping on the FLOOR!" Vivi said, getting out of her chair and started walking away.

"I'm done. Vivi wait up!" Kai said, trying to catch up with Vivi.

"Women. You can't live with them..." Ace started.

"...You can't live without them." Luffy finished.

"Hm, how poetic of you two." King Shanks said laughing.

"_Sighs_...I can't wait till this ball is done." Ace said as he got up out of his chair.

"I second that." Luffy agreed.

"I third that." King Shanks said.

The two brothers looked at their dad questioningly.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because I'm never gonna hear the end of it when the Queen's of every kingdom start sending me messages about how they want to be my wife, OR on how they want me to teach you boys some manners because I'm sure that you guys are gonna end up hurting somebody tonight." King Shanks replied.

The boys sheepishly scratched the back of their heads while nervously laughing. King Shanks sighs deeply and motions for them to get ready. Once the two brothers left, King Shanks sits on his throne and sighs deeply again.

"This is gonna be one long night." King Shanks mumbled to himself.

The guard next to him merely nodded his head in agreement.

****

-Later In the Afternoon-

"Have you found a dress yet, Vivi?" Kai asked, looking around for a dress that she would like.

"No, not yet. How about you?" Vivi asked.

"S_ighs_...Nothing." Kai said.

Then, something caught her eyes. She went to the corner and pulled out a black chest and opened it. Inside were a whole bunch of jewelry and diamonds and two diffrent colored silks. Kai gently pulled the two silks out and saw that they were dresses.

"Perfect." Kai whispered.

"Kai? What's that?" Vivi asked curiously.

"Our dresses." Kai said, holding the two dresses up in front of her.

"G_asps_...They're wonderful!! Wow!! Good idea to look in that chest, Kai!" Vivi said admiring the dresses.

"I'll take this one, and this one is yours." Kai said, showing Vivi which one belonged to who.

Vivi nodded her head and slightly squeeled in excitement.

"Oh, I can't wait until tonight! Wait till Luffy and Ace see us." Vivi said.

Kai smirked and started to get ready.

****

-THE BALL-

Tonight was the night, where every kingdom from around the world went to an extravagant ball that would be hosted by another kingdom. Tonight, was this night.

"Well, don't you two look nice tonight." King Shanks said, looking at his two sons.

Luffy was wearing a white long sleeved button up collared shirt, a black silk vest over it, black slacks, and black boots over them. Ace was wearing a white long sleeved button up collar shirt, a red silk vest, khaki slacks, and black boots over the pants. King Shanks sweatdropped when he saw the swords strapped on his sons hips.

"Father!" Ace said. "You look nice tonight also. No wonder women always fawn over you." Luffy said teasingly.

King Shanks was wearing a black long sleeved button up collar shirt that was silk, a red vest over the top, and black pants with black boots over it, plus a red cloak to finish everything off.

"Heh. Guess so. Anyway, where are your "women"?" King Shanks asked, doing the quotation marks with his hands when he said "women".

"Uh, I don't know. Getting ready?" Luffy asked.

"Um, actually, they're over there." King Shanks said, grinning and pointing to where he doors were.

Luffy and Ace immediately shot their heads up to where their father was pointing. The two brothers eyes were wide in shock.

"Please tell me that I'm married to one of 'em."Ace said.

"Me too." Luffy said agreeingly.

Near the doors were two beautiful women in their early twenties. One of them had midnight black eyes and midnight black hair up in a bun held by two metal chopsticks. The other one had sky blue eyes and baby blue hair held up in the same fashion as the other girl. The one with black hair was obviously none other than Kai, while the one with blue hair was Vivi. Kai had on black eyeliner, mascara and black eyeshadow. She was wearing a tight black silk Quipao with two mid-thigh length slits on either side of the dress, thin black elbow length fingerless gloves, tight black mid-thigh length shorts underneath the dress, and black skin tight knee length combat boots.

Vivi was wearing a knee length ocean blue kimono where the top was tight and the bottom had two thigh length slits on either side of the kimono, and the bottom part looked like the bottom half of a chinese dress. Vivi had on black 3/4 length tights underneath the kimono, and navy blue knee length boots (**A/N: they look just like the one that Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne wears**) and thin black elbow length fingerless gloves.

"Vivi? Wow! You look amazing!" Ace said, hugging Vivi from behind.

Vivi giggles and whispers a thank you.

"I'm so happy that you agreed to marry me! I love you!" Luffy said happily, affectionately nuzzling his head on Kai's neck.

"Hahaha, me too." Kai said, softly laughing at Luffy's antics.

"My, my, my! How you ladies look like beautiful swans this evening." King Shanks said, kissing both of the back of the girls hands.

"DAD!!" Luffy and Ace said together angrily.

"Don't worry, Luffy. Your dad is a little OLD for my taste." Kai said, winking at Luffy.

This made Luffy blush, but he went back to nuzzling Kai's neck.

"Come on now, Ace! I'm married to you. Relax, I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Vivi siad.

Ace slightly smiled before gently kissing Vivi on the lips.

"AHEM!! As mushy as this is getting, you two girls need to mingle with the guests. Have fun." King Shanks said, as he watched to the two girls kiss their fiance/husband on the cheek and went to talk to the guests.

"Now what?" Ace asked.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Luffy said.

"Since when are you NEVER hungry?" King Shanks asked.

Ace nodded his head in agreement. Before the two boys could head for the food, they were pulled by the collar by none other than their dad.

"Not yet. Queen Samara and her two daughters are making their way here right now." King Shanks said, shuddering in disgust when he saw the three women stop in front of them.

"SHANKS!! Oh, how you look so HANDSOME!!" Queen Samara said.

"LUFFY-_KUN_!! You look so cool! _SEITEKI _(**A/N: Is this how you say sexy in Jap**.?)" one of the girls said.

"Uh, thanks, Aiko." Luffy said, sweatdropping at Aiko and trying to get away.

Aiko had shoulder length light brown hair and golden yellow eyes. She was wearing a tight white thigh length dress where from the top, it starts out white, and then turns pink when it gets to the hem of the dress, and white open toe one in. heels.

"Oh, Ace! You look sexy also!" Aiko's sister said.

"Thanks, Yumi." Ace said.

Yumi had waist length blonde hair and baby pink eyes. Yumi was wearing a tight pink off-the-shoulder thigh length dress and pink open toe two in. heels.

"So, Ace, Luffy, have you guys thought about marrying my daughters yet?" Queen Samara asked.

"I'm already married and Luffy has a fiance." Ace said.

"Who? That whore, Kai? Please, she's nothing but a money grabbing bitch that doesn't know her place in society." Aiko said.

"Vivi, well, she's WAY too naive and she's SO idiotic. Plus, I think her hair is fake. I mean, who has NATURAL blue hair?" Yumi siad.

"As you know, she is my WIFE!! Plus, look at you, Yumi. You look like a certified whore who works in a corner somewhere near the market and a tavern." Ace said.

Yumi scoffed in surprise and was close to tears. "Aiko, I just hate you. YOUR the bitch. Not Kai. You know nothing about her. Plus, she's more rich than you. So, maybe YOU should shut up and learn YOUR place. This conversation is over. Goodbye." Luffy said.

King Shanks smirked before bowing and left with sons, leaving three surprised, crying women.

"Wow, Luffy! Who knew you had it in you. I mean...Luffy?" Ace asked.

Luffy stopped and growled.

"Son, what's wrong?" King Shanks asked.

"Grrr...Rox!!" Luffy said angrily.

"Uh-oh!" Ace said.

Right in front of them was a very annoyed Kai and a handsome man. The man had short brown hair and deep purple eyes. He was wearing a black silk shirt, khaki slacks, and black boots over the pants.

"HE IS SO DEAD!!" Luffy said angrily.

****

Dun,dun,dun,dun!!!! Oh no! Luffy might kill someone! What's gonna happen? Well, I don't know yet, but tune in next time and wait for the next chapter of "To Love or Not to Love". Please R and R and I might post another chapter quickly!! Bye-Bye!


	12. The Dream: Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER**: I do no own One Piece, or anything else in the fanfiction. I only own my character Kai, and her powers.  
Hi! Sorry if I haven't uploaded this thing in a LONG time. I've been really busy with other fanfictions and school and homework. So…sorry! Ok then, here is the long awaited chapter 11. ENJOY!

**RE-CAP**  
_"Wow, Luffy! Who knew you had it in you. I mean...Luffy?" Ace asked.  
Luffy stopped and growled.  
"Son, what's wrong?" King Shanks asked.  
"Grrr...Rox!!" Luffy said angrily.  
"Uh-oh!" Ace said.  
Right in front of them was a very annoyed Kai and a handsome man. The man had short brown hair and deep purple eyes. He was wearing a black silk shirt, khaki slacks, and black boots over the pants.  
"**HE IS SO DEAD**!!" Luffy said angrily._

**CHAPTER 11  
**Luffy angrily lunged at Rox, trying to beat the living crap out of him, but was held back by two pairs of arms. This confused Luffy as he struggled to be free. He turned his head to see Sanji and his brother, Ace.

Luffy frowned and ordered, "LET GO OF ME!!"

Ace sighed and gripped onto his brother's arms tighter, "Not until you calm the hell down."

Luffy huffed and said, "HELL NO! If you don't let go of me, Rox is gonna take away Kai from me!"

Sanji rose an eybrow at what Luffy had just said. "Take her away from you? Luffy...don't you trust, Kai? Don't you trust the fact that she loves you? Don't you have any Faith in her?"

Luffy immediately quieted after hearing this. When Ace and Sanji felt Luffy's body immediately relax, they slowly released him, making sure that he didn't do anything stupid or drastic. They watched Luffy as he watched the interaction between Rox and Kai. Luffy softly sighed as he crossed his arms and watched Kai protectively from where he was standing, making sure that she didn't get hurt.

"Don't worry, Kai's a strong girl. She can take care of herself. You know that." Ace said reassuringly, placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"I don't know...I mean...I trust Kai. Its Rox that I don't trust." Luffy said, eyeing Rox wearily.

Sanji and Ace looked at each other and shrugged, knowing that it was hard for Luffy to control his emotions whenever he was angry, especially when it involved Kai. Luffy deeply sighed as he watched Rox shamelessly flirt with Kai for nearly 10 minutes until Luffy had enough of watching and waiting for Rox to leave. Seeing Rox place his hand on Kai's waist gave Luffy the signal to beat the living crap out of Rox.

"Luffy, wait!" Ace cried out, trying to stop his brother by grabbing his arm and missing.

Luffy lunged at Rox, punched him in the gut. Rox grunted from the attack and roughly pushed Luffy off of him. Rox stood up and punched Luffy in the right eye, a black eye starting to slowly form.

"LUFFY! CUT IT OUT!" Kai yelled, trying to stop Luffy from fighting.

Luffy didn't hear her though, he was too angry and jealous to hear or think. Luffy then upper-cutted Rox, causing Rox to slightly stagger backwards into the wall. Luffy then aimed his fist for Rox's face. Quickly, but clumsily, Rox fell to the ground, avoiding the punch. Thus, causing Luffy to punch the marble wall instead. Luffy growled when his skin met the wall, causing it to bruise and bleed. Kai softly gasped when she saw this.

Slowly, her concern and worry started to fade and turn into anger. She knew that Luffy cared for her, but he should know that she could take care of herself. She watched as Rox ran away from Luffy, and Luffy turn around and punch Rox in the jaw. As Rox fell to ground, Kai walked up to Luffy and did something unexpected that caught Luffy offguard.

_SLAP!_

Everyone gasped in awe and surprise from witnessing Luffy's pissed off fiance slap him hard in the cheek. Luffy's hand immediately went up to his cheek, trying to cradle it into his hand. He too was shocked; shocked that Kai would slap him. She never slapped him...NEVER. This was the first time Luffy ever experienced this kind of pain.

"Wha-what the...Kai?" Luffy whispered softly, eyes wide in shock.

"I can't believe you Luffy...I can't...UGH! I can't talk to you right now. I...I can't even look at you." Kai said harshly.

Kai turned around and ran out of the hall, leaving a stunned Luffy and a shocked audience. After a few awkward minutes, Luffy's face became blank, void of any emotion. He turned around, and slowly walked out the hall also. King Shanks cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. Everyone turned and looked at him, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Well...I believe that...it is time that we all head on home back to our castles. Um...please leave in an orderly fashion, and hope you have a safe trip home." King Shanks said calmly.

One by one, everyone that wasn't a chef, maid, or worker, left the hall, whispering amongst themselves about the situation that had just occurred a few minutes ago. Once everyone left, King Shanks sighed deeply and looked at his son and chef with tired eyes. Sanji and Ace gave the king a small, tired smile. King Shanks returned the smile and left the hall, heading for his bed chambers. Once King Shanks left, Sanji and Ace looked at each other in concern. They were both worried about Kai and Luffy.

"Uh...why don't you talk to Kai, and I'll talk to my brother?" Ace suggested.

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea." Sanji agreed.

Ace and Sanji nodded their heads as they both left the hall, going in opposite directions to find the angry girlfriend, and the emotionless boyfriend.

**KAI**

_'Grr...stupid idiot! I can't believe that he thought that I couldn't take care of myself!'_ Kai thought to herself, sitting atop the roof.

She was feeling angry at herself, and at Luffy. Angry at herself because she overreacted and slapped Luffy, and angry at Luffy because...she didn't know. She felt that Luffy thought her incapable of taking care of herself, which, she guess, is the reason she's mad at him.

"If I'm mad at him for that...then...I guess I overreacted." Kai softly mumbled to herself.

"Got that right." Kai heard someone say behind her.

Kai turned her head and saw Sanji walking over to her. She keeps quiet as Sanji sits down next to her. Sanji softly sighs as he looks at Kai.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kai replied.

Sanji rose an eyeborw at Kai, "Oh? Really?"

"Really." Kai mumbled.

Sanji deeply sighed before asking, "Do you love Luffy?"

Kai's eyes widened in shock. She turned and looked at Sanji, surprised that he would say something like that.

"I...I...I can't believe you asked that Sanji! You know I do!" Kai retorted.

"I know...but does he know? Do **YOU** know?" Sanji asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! I **KNOW** that I love him. He knows that I love him! Why does no one like us being together? Is it because of where I came from and who my father is? Is is because of my background? Is it my past? Why does no one believe me whenever I say that I love Luffy?" Kai asked, tears starting to slowly form.

"W-W-Wait! Please don't cry! I didn't mean it like that! I meant...I...I...oh boy." Sanji stuttered, mentally kicking himself for making Kai cry.

Kai buried her head in her arms and started sobbing. She hated it when people judge her actions and motives for marrying the popular and well-loved prince.

"Maybe...maybe I shouldn't marry him. Maybe we should just call of the engagement and let someone else marry him. I...I don't deserve him." Kai suggested, wiping her tears.

Sanji's eyes widened hearing this. This is not how it was suppose to happen. Ace was going to kill him! Luffy also!

"WHAT! NO! No...no...Kai...Kai...please think about this. Don't do this. Not to Luffy. Please!" Sanji begged, taking Kai's hands into his, looking her straight in the eye.

Kai smiled at Sanji and said, "Don't worry. It's not your fault. It's my decision. I...I choose to do this."

She kissed Sanji on the cheek and stood up. She walked away, leaving Sanji awe-strucked from all that's happened.

"Kai." Sanji softly whispered.

**In Living Room Chambers (10 Min. Later)**  
"So...now what?" someone asked.

"Nothing...its her decision. There's nothing that we could do." someone replied.

"Sanji! Are you serious?! This is Kai and Luffy we're talking about! They're supposed to be together! Not apart!" someone yelled.

"Then do pray tell me what we're supposed to do then, Nami! Tell me!" Sanji yelled.

"I...I...I don't know." Nami said, looking down at the floor.

"Then...this is it? Is this the end?" Viv asked.

"Maybe." Sanji whispered.

The room became silent until it was broken by the sound of the door opening. The three turned their heads to see Luffy and Ace come in. Luffy looked slightly confused due to the silence.

"Uh...did someone die?" Luffy asked.

Everyone shook their head. Luffy became tilted his head, wondering what was going on. He was about to speak but was cut off by the sound of someone coughing. Everyone turned and saw Kai standing next to King Shanks, holding three bags in her hands. This confused Luffy even more.

"Dad...Kai...What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Uh...Luffy...you might want to sit down." King Shanks said.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but sat down nonetheless. He looked at Kai, confused at why she was carrying three bags with her as if she was...

"You're leaving...aren't you?" Luffy whispered.

Everyone became dead silent. No one dared to speak...unless they wanted to anger Luffy.

"Yes...it is of my choice, of my own free will." Kai said in a deadpanned voice.

"Why? Was it because of the fight? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I knew you could fight! I was just worried!" Luffy cried out, standing up.

Kai softly sighed and shook her head. "No...it's not that."

"Then why? Why are you leaving? Why won't you stay?!" Luffy asked.

"Because...I chose this. I'm choosing to leave. I'm sorry." Kai said, picking up her bags.

Kai left the room and ran to the entrance. Luffy immediately ran out of the room, trying to catch up with his soon to be ex-fiancee.

"KAI! Kai! Wait! Wait up!" Luffy yelled, trying to stop Kai.

Kai turned around, facing Luffy with a blank face. "Yes?" Kai asked, nonchalantly.

"Don't...don't...don't leave." Luffy begged, looking at Kai with a hopeful face.

"I...I...can't stay...Please...please don't. Don't ask...please." Kai softly whispered, looking down at the ground, tears forming.

"Then stay." Luffy said.

Kai looked up, tears slowly falling. Luffy instinctively wiped them, gently cupping Kai's cheek. Kai closed her eyes, letting more tears to fall.

"I'm sorry..." Kai whispered.

She backed away from Luffy and walked to the entrance, tears falling down her face. Luffy stood there, awe-struck and crestfallen. Feeling as if his heart was literally breaking in two.

"Kai..." Luffy softly whispered.

Kai slightly turned her head and whispered, "Good bye."

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! Please read and review! I hope you liked this chapter.I would really appreciate it if you leave some reviews and tell me what you think. Thank you and please R and R!!**


End file.
